


Insomnia

by X1Nightshadow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, ryeonseung
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X1Nightshadow/pseuds/X1Nightshadow
Summary: Oneshot / Ryeonseung / Insomnia mempertemukan keduanya di anak tangga. Seungyoun mendapati Seungwoo tengah membawa sebotol soju. Benarkah batas toleransi Seungyoun hanya satu botol saja?"Kalau kau menyodoriku sebotol lagi, apa kau penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang illegal padamu, Hyung?""Seperti mengatakan 'Saranghae'?""Ahh, kau belum menjawabnya."





	Insomnia

Bagaimana bisa, dengan jadwal X1 yang tidak ada longgarnya itu, seorang Cho Seungyoun bisa insomnia? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Lelaki itu menyusuri tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai satu yang gelap. Langkah kakinya menjejak di anak-anak tangga tanpa suara. Satu lengannya menggapit gamelan—benda yang diberikan fans saat fansign beberapa waktu lalu—sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi iPad. Layarnya menyala dan Seungyoun tersenyum kecil saat matanya menekur memandangi konten di sana, entah apa yang ia pandangi.

“Kau bisa jatuh.”

Seungyoun menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Di tatapnya di ujung tangga, Han Seungwoo berdiri di bawah sana. Celana pendek dan handuk menggantung di lehernya. “Ah, Hyung.” Dilihatnya sebotol soju yang tak utuh ada di satu tangan leader X1 itu. “Kau tidak kedinginan? Ke mana kaosmu?”

“Aku baru saja mandi.”

“Jam satu pagi begini?”

“Insomnia.”

Seungyoun tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa Seungwoo mengalami hal yang sama dengannya?

“Mau kaubawa ke mana benda itu?” Seungwoo menunjuk gamelan yang diapit lengan kiri Seungyoun di bawah ketiak lelaki bernama panggung Woodz itu. Seungyoun mengenakan kaos oblong longgar tanpa lengan. “Sepertinya kau menyukai kamelon—eh, namanya itu kan?”

Seungyoun tertawa kecil. “Ga-me-lan. Alat musik tradisional dari fans Indonesia. Belum pernah ke sana?” Seungyoun menatap Seungwoo yang menggeleng kecil. Lelaki itu kemudian meneruskan langkahnya, menuruni anak tangga, kali ini dengan langkah lebih cepat. Begitu sampai di hadapan Seungwoo, Seungyoun memandangi tubuh Seungwoo sekilas. “Kau kurusan, Hyung.”

Seungwoo tertegun sesaat lalu berdeham kaku. “Ahh—hmm. Yah, begitulah.”

“Kurusan tanpa diet, betapa menyenangkannya.”

“Makanlah yang banyak, Seungyounie. Orang-orang akan mengkhawatirkanmu kalau kau kurusan.”

“Seperti yang kuutarakan padamu barusan?”

Mata Seungwoo melebar sedetik. “Aku dari dulu memang … kurus, kurasa.”

“Abs-mu hilang.” Seungyoun lalu tertawa pelan. “Lama-lama perutmu datar seperti Minhee.”

Bukannya tersinggung, Seungwoo justru ikut tertawa. “Ah, aku bisa kehilangan banyak penggemarku kalau sampai itu terjadi.” Seungwoo lalu melirik Seungyoun sebentar, namun akhirnya memilih menghindari mata lelaki itu. “Aku rasa aku harus segera berpakaian sebelum kau mengomentari badanku lebih detail.”

Seungyoun terkekeh. “Sorry.”

“Tunggulah di sini. Kalau kau butuh teman, akan kutemani kau bermain ga-me-lan mu itu.”

Seungyoun mengangguk. Leader X1 di hadapannya melangkah menjauh, membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkannya terbuka. Seungyoun melangkah maju sampai ia berhenti di depan kamar Seungwoo. Kamar itu tak terlalu terang, namun aura hangatnya terasa sampai ke pintu. Dan aroma wangi dari aromaterapi menguar menggelitik hidung Seungyoun. Tanpa sadar, Seungyoun melangkah masuk. Botol soju yang tadi dibawa Seungwoo kini berada di atas meja di samping lemari pakaian. Seungwoo sendiri berdiri di depan lemari. Ia sibuk mencari pakaian. Seungyoun mendekat. “Apakah soju bisa mengobati insomnia?”

“Mengingat batas toleransimu untuk soju hanya satu botol, kurasa itu akan manjur. Sebotol dan langsung … zzz.” Seungwoo menutup matanya dan memasang gestur orang ketiduran.

Seungyoun tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Mana ada orang tidur berdiri dengan wajah seperti itu?” Lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan gamelannya di atas meja. Sebagai gantinya, ia meraih botol soju Seungwoo. “Boleh untukku, Hyung?”

Seungwoo mengenakan kaos putihnya dan melirik Seungyoun yang langsung menenggak sojunya tanpa menunggu persetujuannya. Isi soju itu baru ia tenggak beberapa tegukan saja tadinya. Dan dalam sekejap, likuid itu berpindah semua ke isi perut Seungyoun. “Entah kenapa melihatmu menghabiskannya secepat itu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau berbohong kalau kau bilang ke OneIt bahwa kau hanya kuat minum satu botol. Kau menenggaknya seperti minum air putih.”

“Mungkin karena sebagian sudah kau minum, Hyung.” Seungyoun tersenyum tanpa dosa. “Kalau kau menyodoriku sebotol lagi, apa kau penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padaku?”

“Asal tidak muntah di lantai kamarku—”

Seungyoun mendadak mendekat pada Seungwoo. “Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang illegal padamu?”

Seungwoo menelan ludah lalu memalingkan wajahnya. “Seperti mengatakan ‘Saranghae’?”

“Ahh, kau belum menjawabnya.”

“Ceker ayam pedas lebih membuatku tertarik.”

“Hyuuuung, kau benar-benar jahat!” Seungyoun merajuk dengan nada aegyo.

Seungwoo memijat lehernya sendiri.

“Kau suka kaos itu.” Seungyoun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namun topik ini juga bukan favoritnya.

“Apa aku perlu kembali ke kamar dan memakai kaos Isabel Marant-ku?”

“Tidak ada OneIt yang melihat, untuk apa memakai kaos couple?” jawab Seungwoo cuek. Ia ingat, saat fansign beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah memakai kaos oblong putih dengan logo Marant hitam besar di bagian dadanya ketika ia keluar rumah. Tapi ia lebih terkejut ketika saat Seungyoun masuk ke van dan melihat lelaki itu mengenakan ‘pasangan’ kaosnya. Seungwoo ingat betul, ia sampai turun lagi dari van untuk mengambil jas hijau army nya sekaligus memberikan jas dark grey nya pada Seungyoun. Itu pun, ketika Seungyoun turun dari van, jas itu tidak langsung dikenakan sehingga penggemar yang menunggu di luar gedung fansign bebas memotret keduanya yang menggunakan kaos sama.

“Aku suka melihatnya.”

Seungwoo menelan ludahnya.

“Ah, beberapa penggemar sangat senang dengan konten kita, Hyung. Tahu bagaimana mereka menamai kita?”

Ryeonseung. Seungwoo tahu itu.

Nama yang manis.

“Ryeonseung. Ryeon di bahasa China artinya cinta. Bukankah itu manis sekali?” ungkap Seungyoun dengan nada bercanda.

“Kelihatannya kau senang sekali?”

Seungyoun hampir menjawab Seungwoo dengan candaan namun bibir lelaki yang memiliki tato bunga lilac itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. 

“Wajahmu merah.”

“Tidak!”

Seungwoo kali ini tertawa. “Cara berbohongmu buruk sekali, Seungyounie.”

“Cahaya kamarmu yang kurang terang.”

“Lebih terang dari kamar cafemu dengan Hangyul.”

“Ini karena efek soju.”

“Kurasa tidak.”

Seungyoun mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Kalau begitu kenapa telingamu juga memerah?”

Seungwoo tertegun dan langsung menggeleng. “Kedinginan setelah mandi.” Lelaki itu terbatuk pelan dan mencoba memikirkan topik lain. Ada kalanya Seungyoun membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi … bukan dalam artian buruk. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Seungyoun bak magis. Membuat banyak warna dalam kehidupannya bersama X1. “Kenapa kau bawa-bawa tablet dari tadi?” Seungwoo meraih iPad dari apitan lengan Seungyoun. “Apa yang sedang kaubaca? Jangan bilang kau mengecek semua chat-chat fangirling OneIt di semua media sosial.”

Seungyoun tersenyum.

“Ah.” Seungwoo terdiam sejenak. Matanya terpaku pada layar tablet sampai ia tak sadar Seungyoun pergi dari sisinya, melompat ke atas ranjang dan duduk bersila di atas ranjang. “Dongpyo?”

“Aku senang Dongpyo terlihat riang sejak hari ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lalu.” Seungyoun menghela napas panjang. “Aku mengecek apakah masih ada fans yang membully Dongpyo.”

“Banyak OneIt yang memang berasal dari solo stan.” Seungwoo mengulum bibirnya. Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat ke ranjang dan duduk di tepiannya. Lelaki itu lalu mengembuskan napas. Ada gurat sedih di wajahnya. “Bagaimana bisa banyak orang yang tidak menyukai bocah semanis Dongpyo? Maksudku, Dongpyo menyanyi dan menari dengan baik.”  
Seungyoun merebahkan tubuhnya. Diraihnya satu-satunya bantal di atas ranjang itu dan dipasangnya di bawah kepalanya. Seungyoun lalu memejamkan matanya. “Aku juga tidak habis pikir. Kukira penggemar hanya tidak menyukaiku dul—”

“Sekarang kau memiliki banyak penggemar yang jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada yang lain. Baik di Korea maupun Internasional,” potong Seungwoo dengan cepat.

Seungyoun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Seungwoo yang duduk di ujung ranjang. Pandangan matanya melembut. 

“Uri all-rounder.”

Seungyoun tak bergerak. Matanya hampir tak berkedip.

“Wajahmu memerah lagi.”

“Sial.” Seungyoun memutar tubuhnya, menghadap tembok dan membelakangi Seungwoo.

“Kau lemah dengan pujian.” Seungwoo tertawa kecil. Ditatapnya punggung Seungyoun. Beberapa detik berlalu, senyuman tipis belum menghilang dari bibir Seungwoo hingga lelaki itu tersadar telah memandangi punggung Seungyoun cukup lama. Ia berdeham dan memalingkan lagi wajahnya ke layar tablet. Ada pantulan samar wajahnya sendiri. Jemari Seungwoo bergerak naik, menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Kulit wajahnya memanas. Seungwoo memutar tubuhnya, ikut-ikutan membelakangi Seungyoun. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu berbalik lagi, melihat Seungyoun yang masih pada posisinya—menghadap tembok, memeluk guling, dan memonopoli bantalnya.  
“Kau tidur?”

“Hampir.”

“Kalau sudah mau tidur, bukankah lebih baik kau kembali ke atas?”

Kepala Seungyoun berbalik, mendongak melihat Seungwoo. “Bukannya kau bilang di fansign bahwa kau ingin sekamar denganku, Hyung?”

Seungwoo tiba-tiba terbatuk.

Seungyoun langsung tertawa. “Gwenchana?”

“Member lain juga pasti ada yang ingin sekamar denganmu. Kenapa bertanya begitu padaku?”

“Karena aku ingin tahu apa yang Hyung pikirkan.”

Seungwoo menepuk dadanya sendiri. Bukan karena sisa batuknya, namun karena jantungnya bekerja dengan detak yang tidak beraturan. “Tidur sana.”

“Kau tidak?”

Seungwoo merebahkan sisi tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan meletakkan tablet yang dibawanya ke bawah kolong ranjang. Ia tidur di ujung ranjang, membiarkan Seungyoun di balik punggungnya. 

Hangat.

Tiba-tiba leher Seungwoo terangkat, hampir membuat lelaki itu memekik kaget. Namun kepalanya kemudian jatuh di tempat yang empuk. Bantalnya. Seungwoo memutar kepalanya, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Seungyoun begitu dekat namun memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya berbagi bantal.

“Soju dan aromaterapi. Obat tidur baruku.” Seungyoun menggumam, setengah berbisik, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Seungwoo masih membisu. Ia melirik tubuh Seungyoun. Lelaki kelahiran tahun 1996 itu tidur dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, dengan kaki hampir menyentuh tembok. Hanya kepalanya yang menempel pada Seungwoo. Karena berbagi bantal. 

“Aku akan pindah nanti sebelum yang lain bangun.”

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya. “Tinggal lah.”

Ketika Seungyoun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, ia tak lagi melihat sosok Seungwoo yang juga tersenyum ketika sang leader mulai memejamkan mata. Baru sekali ini, tempat tidurnya terasa hangat—meski tubuhnya tak bersinggungan dengan kulit lengan Seungyoun yang terekspos. Tubuh Seungyoun menghadap langit-langit, terlentang sementara Seungwoo membelakanginya.

“Tinggal lah sesukamu,” imbuh Seungwoo dengan suara yang sangat pelan. “Besok saja kita bahas soal Dongpyo”  
.  
.  
.  
…  
.  
.

“Hyung?”

Dongpyo tidak kalah terkejut. Ada angin apa Dohyon bangun pagi. Mata Dongpyo membulat dan ia menghampiri Dohyon. “Kau sudah bangun? Ini kau kan?”

Dohyon memanyunkan bibirnya. “Aku terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi.”

“Tidak tidur lagi?”

“Rencanaku begitu.” Dohyon melihat Dongpyo yang baru saja menutup pintu kulkas dan mengambil sebuah susu kotak. “Sepertinya yang lain belum ada yang bangun.”

Dongpyo melihat jam dinding di dapur. Masih jam 6 pagi. “Tentu saja. Cuma ada kita berdua.”

“Tapi Seungyoun-hyung tidak ada di kamar. Cuma ada Hangyul-hyung.”

“Di kamar mandi tidak ada?”

“Nope.”

“Mungkin keluar sebentar. Nanti juga kembali ke kamar.”

“Baiklah aku juga akan kembali ke kamar,” ujar Dohyon polos.

Dongpyo menatap Dohyon yang keluar menjauh dari dapur. Pemuda itu lalu ikut keluar dari dapur lalu berbelok ke kamar Seungwoo. “Appa sudah bangun belum ya?” gumamnya. Didorongnya pintu kamar Seungwoo pelan. Alis Dongpyo berkerut sejenak. Biasanya saat pagi, pintunya terkunci. Apakah Dongpyo perlu mengetuknya? Setelah menimbang, Dongpyo tak jadi mengetuk pintu bercat kayu basah itu dan memilih melongok ke dalam. Kalau Seungwoo sudah bangun, ia bisa tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Kepala Dongpyo celingukan.

Beberapa detik, mata Dongpyo terbuka lebar. Ada dua orang di atas ranjang.

Mulut Dongpyo terbuka, seakan ingin memekik tapi tak ada suara keluar dari sana. Dongpyo menarik keluar kepalanya dan menggigiti kukunya. “Apa itu Seungyoun-hyung? Tap-tapi—” Dongpyo lalu melihat ke sekitar, mengecek apakah ada member lain yang sudah bangun. Ia berpikir keras. Haruskah ia kembali ke kamar, membangunkan Yohan dan bertanya pada center X1 itu? Tapi bukankah ia berlebihan?

Dongpyo menggeleng keras. 

“Mungkin Seungyoun-hyung ketiduran waktu konsultasi.”

Dongpyo menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Menarik napas panjang, Dongpyo memasuki kamar Seungwoo dengan berjinjit-jinjit tanpa ia sadari. Ketika ia sampai di tepian ranjang, pemandangan di depan matanya membuatnya tersipu sendiri. 

Tentu saja.

Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini Seungwoo banyak tertawa karena Seungyoun. Dan lagi, Seungyoun yang menurut Dongpyo punya bakat sebagai playboy kelas kakap ini sering sekali melontarkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat perempuan jatuh cinta. Antara polos, menyenangkan, atau memang ada hal lain yang tidak ia pahami. Dongpyo menatap kedua sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu. Keduanya hampir berhadap-hadapan meski Seungyoun sedikit terlentang. Satu kaki Seungyoun ditekuk sementara Seungwoo benar-benar tidur menghadap Seungwoo hingga bibir lelaki itu hampir mengenai pipi Seungyoun. 

Kalau Seungyoun menoleh, bukankah hidung keduanya akan terbentur? Dan lagi, apa Seungyoun tidak geli karena embusan napas Seungwoo menggelitik pipinya? Dongpyo memiringkan kepalanya. 

Jemari tangan Seungwoo.

Menggenggam satu kelingking Seungyoun.

“Appa…” Dongpyo berbisik pelan.

Pemuda itu mengembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum. Dongpyo melihat tablet di bawah ranjang dan meraihnya. Mengetuk layarnya, ia melihat beberapa cuitan di Twitter tentang ia sendiri. Mata Dongpyo membulat. 

“Ini akun pribadi Seungyoun-hyung,” gumamnya pelan. Di beberapa postingan yang memuji Dongpyo dan menyemangati Dongpyo, Seungyoun meninggalkan jejak love. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dan tersenyum. Matanya memanas. “Apakah kalian membicarakanku semalam?”

Dongpyo mengusap kedua matanya dan mendekat ke sisi lain ranjang. Dikecupnya kepala Seungyoun dan Seungwoo bergantian. “Gomawo, Hyung,” bisiknya sangat lirih. Pemuda itu lalu mengembalikan tablet ke tempat semula dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar—masih tetap berjalan dengan berjinjit-jinjit. Dongpyo menutup pintu perlahan.

Suara tertutupnya pintu membuat Seungyoun perlahan membuka matanya. 

Langit-langit kamar ini bukan kamarnya.

Shit!

Matanya terbuka lebar, menyadari bahwa aromaterapi chamomile dan daun mint yang kuat menandakan bahwa ia masih di kamar Seungwoo. Jam berapa ini? Seungyoun menoleh pelan ke arah kanan. Pagi ini, wajah Seungwoo yang pertama ia lihat. Helai-helai poni panjang menutupi sebagian kelopak mata Seungwoo yang masih terpejam.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit.  
Dengkuran halus yang berirama.

Seungyoun langsung terduduk seketika, kaget dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba memandangi Seungwoo melebihi batas wajar.

‘Tinggal lah, sesukamu…’

Suara Seungwoo yang mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi tadi dini hari membuat wajah Seungyoun merona. Lelaki itu lalu memandangi jemari-jemari Seungwoo yang lentik dan panjang, yang mengelilingi kelingking tangannya.

Setelah beberapa detik membisu, Seungyoun teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat suara pintu tertutup tadi. Apa ada member lain yang baru masuk ke kamar ini? Kantuk Seungyoun hilang seketika. Perlahan ia melepaskan diri dari Seungwoo dan melompat dari atas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ditatapnya Seungwoo yang masih tertidur pulas menyamping.

Ia melewati malam di kamar Seungwoo.

Apakah ini istimewa? Tidak, member lain banyak yang sering tidur di kamarnya.

Tapi ini Seungwoo.

Seseorang yang memilih namanya sebagai seseorang yang akan Seungwoo kencani jika Seungwoo adalah seorang perempuan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seungyoun mengusap wajahnya keras-keras, mengambil tabletnya, dan bergegas pergi. Sudah pagi dan ia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Hangyul bangun. “Mengencaniku apanya? Mengucapkan saranghae balik saja kau tidak bisa,” gumam Seungyoun pelan.

Seungyoun pergi dari kamar, menutupnya pelan dan hampir tertegun ketika ia seperti mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kamar sebelum pintu itu tertutup. Sepertinya. Tapi Seungyoun mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju tangga untuk menuju lantai atas.  
Seungwoo membuka matanya perlahan.

“Tutup lagi pintunya, Seungyounie.”


End file.
